Calling in Backup
by DisguisedByWords
Summary: The Leafè Knights and Himeno are fighting a whole new threat, and they can't fight it alone! So they have to call in backup. What will happen when the backup arrives? OCxOC as well as HimenoxHayate
1. Chapter 1

**OMG ANOTHER STORY! I know it's only my 2nd story, but I work hard to make sure I'm providing the very best stories that I can for you guys :) and this story will have a lot of it centered around my new OCs. So If you don't like OCs much then sorry but I personally love the characters. ANYWHO I don't own any of the characters except my original characters and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: Sasame POV

"This is a lot to handle... I think we may need to call them in." Kei advised. "He's right. At this point, we're backed into a corner. As much as I don't want them involved in this mess, we're running out of options." Hayate said. "I don't know...this is really dangerous... what if she gets hurt?" I asked worriedly. "Who?" Himeno asked curiously. "We have a couple people as backup in case we have too much to handle. Thier names are Tomoyo, who is Hayate's younger brother, and is a magic knight rather than a leafe knight like us, and Risette, Sasame's younger sister, who is a legendary fairy. There are 5 legendary fairies and 10 fairies. The 10 royal fairies all are fairies of healing and light, and each of the 5 legendary fairies holds those abilities plus their very own element. They're exceedingly rare and quite powerful." Kei explained. "What's the difference between a leafe knight and a magic knight?" Himeno asked. "All knights hold one element and have the ability to Prète with some magical being. A leafe knight like us, can only Prète with the Pretear and nobody else." Hayate said. "That makes us the best!" Go exclaimed. "Tomoyo however can only Prète with a spell-caster or a fairy." Kei finished. "So Hayate does Tomoyo look like you?" Himeno asked. "Definitely. If Tomoyo had long hair like Hayate instead of short hair, and was taller and slightly more muscular, I couldn't possibly tell the two apart." Go said. "It's true. They really do look alike." I stated. "Do you look like Risette?" Himeno asked. "Well, in some ways yes. Many people say we have the same face, but she has darker gray eyes than me, and she doesn't wear glasses." I replied. "Don't forget she has SUPER long curly blonde hair, and she's just a bit shorter than you Himeno." Go said. "Rise is really pretty, but she's always sad." Shin said. "Yeah, she doesn't ever look happy, even when she smiles." Mannen said. Hajime nodded and replied, "And she's mute so she never talks." Hayate spoke up. "Actually that's not true. Rise is not mute, though it is true she never talks at all, and communicates only in hand gestures, emotions, and occasionally sign language. But she's perfectly capable of speaking. She just doesn't." "Sasame, why is that?" Himeno asked. "To be honest, I'm unsure myself..."She never was much of a talker...but on the rare occasion that she did talk, she spoke very little. Rise and I aren't very close... I wish she trusted me. she never has trusted me at all and I don't know why... "So what's Tomoyo like?" Himeno asked. "You sure do have a lot of questions." Hayate stated. "He's kind of a bad boy and is always trying to be dangerous and get a thrill out of things." He replied. "He's irresponsible, but he has a rather protective side that makes him quite the opponent. If he has something to fight for, he fights pretty well." Himeno nodded. I think she was trying to get an idea of what they were like. "I really want to meet them. Tomoyo sounds interesting and so does Risette." She said. "Alright. We'll call them in then." I said. This is either going to be a wonderful idea or a horrible one.

Himeno POV

We had already informed our backup of the situation and they were to be arriving soon. Before we knew it, a road of light appeared. Based on the fact that it was rainbow, we knew it was Tomoyo. He was about 5'10" and had scruffy raven hair and dark onyx eyes. He wore a V-Neck Black Shirt and Khaki Shorts and Black Vans and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Just looking at him kind of scared me a little. He seemed rather rebellious and like one of those "bad people" you don't talk to. "Hayate, is this the Pretear?" He asked nodding his head at me. "Yes, this is her." Hayate responded. "Ah. So this is the girl my brother fell in love with. Huh. You're pretty cute so I understand, but you aren't really my type." He said. I got really red after eating that. "Your type! Woah little boy! I'm not interested!" I shouted at him. "Who are you calling a little boy? I'm 16!" He shouted defensively. "We'll I'm 17 now. So HA." I said triumphantly. "Psht. Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. The guys were right though. He looks an awful lot like Hayate. "Tomoyo. Watch your attitude." Hayate scolded. Tomoyo just rolled his eyes. Just then another road of light appeared, but it wasn't a rainbow, so it couldn't be a knight. It had to be Risette. And sure enough, a beautiful girl who looked to be about as old as Tomoyo appeared. She had really long blonde hair and it was quite curly. But it looked zig-zaggy instead of round. She was wearing a ruffley yellow shirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow sandals, and she had a small black bow in her hair. She had a shy smile and she seemed rather tired, or maybe she was sad...but her eyes seemed to be at loss for energy or something. But when I looked beside me, Tomoyo was blushing and his mouth was open too. I could've sworn he was going to start drooling. "Hello Rise. Was your trip safe?" Sasame asked. She nodded. Kei started laughing quietly and said "I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love." while looking right at Tomoyo. Suddenly, no longer in shock, Tomoyo walked over to Risette and said smoothly, "Why hello gorgeous. My name is Tomoyo, and you dont need to say your name cause its H-o-t-t Hott." He said scooting rather close to her. Risette looked a little shocked and blushed a little and then he blew in her ear, causing her to jump. "Tomoyo, quit harassing her. She's way out of your league." Hayate said. "I don't know Hayate" he said moving closer to her again. Then we said in her ear, "I think she likes it..." Causing Risette to blush and then walk away nervously. "Rise!" Shin shouted softly, running towards Risette with open arms, obviously wanting a hug. Risette smiled a small smile that seemed genuine, but was awful small and shy. She picked Shin up in her arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck. He giggled and hugged her. "We missed you Rise!" Rise smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Hajime ran up to her and hugged her leg and she kissed his head and smiled at him, and when Mannen hugged her she ruffled his hair and gave him a soft smile as well. "It's nice to see you Risette. I haven't seen you since you were crowned." Kei said. Risette placed Shin on the ground, nodded and bowed. "Risette, you got crowned?" Mannen said in awe. Risette nodded. "Geez..." I heard Tomoyo say. "What do you mean she was crowned?" I asked. "Each of the legendary fairies gets some sort of special object to symbolize their power, and it only appears when they transform. As they get more powerful, it goes from simple to extravagant. The lowest ranked fairy receives a medallion which is known as the medallion of respect. Who received the maedallion Risette?" Hayate asked. Risette made a motion that looked like she was pushing up imaginary glasses. "Demora? But she's so kind, funny, and not to mention powerful." Go said. "Then there's the Ring of might. Who received that?" Sasame asked. Risette made a wave with her arm. "Titania? I see. She really should've received a higher rank." Hayate said. "Who received the Golden Eye?" Risette pointed at the ground. "Telemitry? How'd she get the Golden eye and not Demora or Titania? I mean honestly..." Go said obviously ticked. "So who received the Millennium Scepter?" Mannen asked. "All that leaves is Juno, Mannen." Go said. "And you, little missy got the Tiara of Fate." Kei said. "SOMEBODY FILL ME IN!" I shouted. I was seriously fed up with being left out of the loop. Hayate then explained, "Demora is the fairy of Technology and Electricity. She was presented with the medallion of respect, Titania is the fairy of nature and water was awarded the Ring of Might, Telemitry, the fairy of hell and fire, received the Golden Eye, Juno, the fairy of heaven and light-" "And migranes. Good lord that woman sure is pretty but she's dumb as they come and she never. Stops. Talking." Go complained. "Anywho and she received the Millennium Scepter, and last but certainly not least, Risette was Crowned with the Tiara of Fate, which as she gets more powerful, will eventually turn into the Crown of Destiny." Hayate finished. "That means she's the best." Kei said. "Oh. Sasame you must be pretty proud of Risette," I said. Sasame said, "Of course!" But Risette shook her head. The other knights (except Sasame) saw her too. Why does she think he's not proud? Hmmmm...

**And that's it for Chapter 1! What do you think? Review please! Thank you for reading and expect an update today or tomorrow! **

**Why am I always ~Disguised by words**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's Chapter 2! Wow! This one is quite long. I believe it's approximately 14 cups of coffee long. It's a miracle I haven't passed out yet. Though I can slowly feel myself coming off of my caffeine high. I actually remind myself of the lady from meet the robinsons who's all like "I DONT NEED SLEEP. "I'VE GOT THE CAFFINE PATCH. EACH PATCH IS EQUIVILENT TO 12 CUPS OF COFFEE *reveals arms covered in patches* YOU CAN STAY AWAKE FOR DAYS WITH NO SIDE EFFECTS! AGGGGHHH! Anywho i've had my rant. Enjoy!**

Kei's POV

I had always known she didn't believe he cared. Whenever Sasame would say something positive about her she looked even sadder. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Though I am a genius, and the others haven't noticed so, maybe it does. But we had to leave, so for the time being, I decided to brush it off.

We headed back to the condo, (We bought two big nice ones and turned it into one huge one. I kid you not. It is Huge. 7 bedroom, 4 bathroom one kitchen, and a huge living space and dining room. It's big.) and I brought her to her room. She put her stuff down and looked rather dizzy. "You're pretty exhausted huh?" I said. She nodded and put her palm on her temple. "Your house isn't all that far. It shouldn't have taken that much magical energy." I said. She looked at me with a guilty expression. At first I was confused, but when she collapsed, I realized why. "Risette!" I shouted. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. Hayate came rushing in. "Is everything okay?" I nodded my head. "She took a road of light straight from the castle here. Her magic energy is running on low. She needs to recharge is all." I explained. "Are you serious? Shouldn't she have collapsed immediately? That takes an immense amount of magic!" Hayate said. I shrugged. "I would think so but this is Risette we're talking about." I replied. Sasame came in. "Hey is everything okay in here?" He asked. "Yeah. She just used too much power. She'll be okay soon." I said. Sasame nodded. "So do you think he'll be able to help? He's strong, but is he strong enough?" Hayate asked. "Who Tomoyo? Of course. Have a little faith. He is your brother after all." Hayate nodded. "How long has it been?" Sasame asked. We didn't need to ask what he was talking about. We all knew about the death of Hayate and Tomoyo's mother Chie. Hayate was upset, but quickly recovered. Tomoyo was devastated last time we saw him, but that was back on the day of the funeral. "A year..." Hayate said emotionless. We both gave him concerned looks. They really were a picture perfect happy family before his mother died. Ever since, the whole family hasn't been the same. Tomoyo became a rebel, Hayate became so closed off from the world and thier father drowned himself in his work. It was quite sad really. But we didn't go overboard with the sympathy because we all knew he'd only be angry with us if we did. But we were all concerned. Though a whole year has passed, it really doesn't seem like that long ago...and I'm sure it's the same if not even more so for Hayate and Tomoyo. Hayate seemed distracted for awhile until his head snapped up. "I'm going to check up on Tomoyo." He said before leaving the room. "Oh Hayate..." I said exasperated. What are we going to do with him... "C'mon lets go. We should let her get her rest." Sasame suggested. I nodded in agreement. I carefully sat up off the bed and we both walked out the door, shutting it behind us gently.

I walked out to the living area and Sasame and Kei came out not long after. I was about to check on Tomoyo, when he hopped out of his room. "Where's Risette?" Tomoyo asked. "Stop stalking her Tomoyo, you've got no chance." I said teasing my little brother. I haven't gotten to in a long time. "Who says? She could end up falling for me, and then I'll have her in the palm of my hand." Tomoyo said triumphantly. "Good Luck with that." I responded. "I think they'd be cute together!" Himeno said, appearing almost out of nowhere. "I like you! Hayate, you sure can pick em! But Himeno could do so much better." Tomoyo said. "I know. And I tell her that everyday." I said, coming behind Himeno, and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She held me and said, "and I tell you everyday, I don't want better, I just want you." I kissed her and Tomoyo said, "Okay, I'm just going to remove myself from the situation." And he started to walk towards Risette's room. "Don't go in there. She's trying to rest." Kei warned. Go, who had just came out of his room asked, "Why? It's the middle of the day, should she really be that tired?" "Well after taking a road of light directly from Yōsei Castle, you would be too." Go's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "How is she not in a coma?!" He asked. "Cause Rise is very powerful!" Shin said, coming out of the bedroom that he shared with Mannen and Hajime. "Plus she's hot." Tomoyo said. As a response I flicked him in the ear. "Heel." I commanded like an owner would with his dog. "Why can't you respect my wishes?!" He shouted at me. "Firstly, I do respect your wishes. But not the unreasonable ones, such as Risette. And Secondly, you don't wish to be with her, you just want in her pants. So simmer down little brother. That wish isn't coming true any time soon. If at all." "And why not? I'm a catch!" "Well I'm not sure if I would say that. And besides she's way out of your league." "She's not THAT great! Just cause she's tough-" "Kid she's more than tough. She could knock the wind out of any of us on any given day in 10 seconds flat, without even breaking a sweat. She's the strongest fairy in all of Leafania. She's more than just tough. She's practically invincible." "So? I'm sure she's never had a boy hit on her, so I can-" "Well you thought wrong. Have you seen her transformation? She's got hoards of guys drooling all over her. You want her? There's a line of 5000 others. Back of the line." "But I have an advantage. "What's that?" "Here and now. There's no time like the present!" "You mean Here and Later. She's resting leave her alone. You can try to hit on her some other time." Tomoyo walked away pouting. Himeno was giggling. Oh god I love her laugh. It's so cute I just get all flustered and I can't focus. "W-What's so funny?" I asked stammering. "You two! The way you guys interact is so funny." She said between giggles. "Is it now?" I said. I might have to interact with my brother more often. "But is it really as impossible as you say?" Himeno asked. "No. But I honestly can't see that happening. Tomoyo and Risette? I can't even imagine it." I said. Really the thought kind of disturbs me. Himeno shrugged. "You never know." "Risette is a shy, kind, incredibly smart, speechless, and drop dead gorgeous girl with trust issues and Tomoyo is a rebellious, clever, scheming, egotistic, irresponsible guy with too much pride and a lack respect for authority. She's practically an angel. He's similar to the devil. He's charming and he's not a bad looking kid. I'll give him that. And he usually has tons of girls all over him. But she's the image of perfect girls in Leafania. Like in Beauty and the Beast." I explained. "But remember, they got together? They fell in love?" Himeno said. "Whatever all I'm saying is she could do better." I said. "According to you, I could do better. But I fell in love with you so together we'll stay." She said placing a kiss on my lips. I pulled her into my arms. "But we're in love." I said, before kissing her back. She then pulled away much too fast for my liking. "And they may fall in love too. It's up to fate. Not labels." She said before walking away. "What a tease." I said under my breath. She's going to be the death of me.

I woke up feeling really dizzy. Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm at The Leafè knight's condo. I got out of bed, changed into some more relaxing clothes [a gray over sized sweater that was cut off at the shoulders and black spandex.] and walked out to the living area. It was empty except for that one boy I met earlier who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He noticed me and said, "Hey Risette. Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Tomoyo." I waved. "Um so I'm sorry for hitting on you earlier..." He said putting a hand on the back of his head While looking at the ceiling. He looked kind of flustered, and I had to admit he looked really cute. Did I just think that? I could feel myself blush a little. I just gave him a smile to let him know it was okay. I walked towards the kitchen, and he turned off the TV and followed me. "So do you like music much?" He asked. I nodded. I really do like music. "That's cool. I play guitar. Do you play any instruments?" He asked. I nodded again. Walking into the kitchen. "Oh cool! How many?" He asked. I wasn't sure if he was genuinely interested or not but I answered any way. I held up 7 fingers. He looked stunned. "Wow. You really enjoy music huh?" He said. I nodded. Just then, Go walked out and saw us. "Tomoyo, what did we tell you about hitting on Risette?" He said ruffling Tomoyo's hair. It actually still looked cute, even though it was messy. "I'm not! I'm just making small talk, right Risette?" He argued. I nodded. Go shrugged and walked away. Tomoyo walked to the other side of the counter and say on the bar stool while I popped some popcorn into the microwave. "So Risette, it's just you, your parents and Sasame right?" He asked. Oh no. Family questions...I'll just try to act as casual as possible. I nodded. "What do your parents do?" I pulled the notepad on the fridge down and wrote out 'Dads a lawyer, Mom is a politician.' Tomoyo read it and nodded. "I see. So what's your mom like. I froze for a moment. She wasn't exactly easy to compliment. I tapped my head as if to say she was smart. Luckily Tomoyo understood and said, "Oh she's clever huh?" Close enough. I nodded. "Are you and Sasame close?" He asked. I shook my head. Sasame and I have always been...seperate... We're just completely different. Sasame is always with the Leafè Knights and has always been close with our parents and never cared about me, while I've always been studying, (when I wasn't secretly training) and our parents having me around, and even though we are not close, he means the world to me, while I mean little to him. "Do you want to be?" He asked. At this I froze. Of course I want to be close with my brother! He's my brother!...But...do I really...? I have kind of pushed him away... I was pulled from my thoughts by the Beeping noise coming from the microwave. I went to retrieve the popcorn and I put it into a bowl. I put it on the counter in-between us. "Thank You." He said, before grabbing a handful and putting it in his mouth. It started to fall out of his mouth and I giggled. He looked at me and blushed. Oh gosh he is so cute. I continued to giggle even after he swallowed it all. "What's so funny?" He asked. I pointed at his mouth, and he rolled his eyes. I threw a piece of popcorn at him and he caught it in his mouth. I nodded my head in impressment. He then threw one towards me and I tried to catch it but it hit me in the nose. I then threw one at him and he of course caught it, and when I prepared for him to throw one at me, he instead threw at least 5 and one hit me in the eye, and one went down my shirt. He started laughing and though it was funny I was going to get revenge. I ran after him, chasing him around the condo and jumped on his back, so I was on his back riding piggy back. We ran around the house until we crashed on the couch. I was giggling the whole time. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. As we were giggling on the couch, Kei popped up and snapped a picture of us. "Kei!" Tomoyo said. "I'm gonna go show this to the other guys." He said before skipping off. We would've chased him down but we were too tired. "By the way we're all going out to dinner tonight so make sure you look nice." Kei said before disappearing into his room. Well tonight should be eventful at the very least. That much I'm sure of.

**hey! What a doozy right? Oh Man you would not believe how glad I am to be able to stop typing. My fingers will celebrate! I forgot at the top, I don't own anything except Risette and Tomoyo. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review ;) Love you guys! **

**Why am I always ~DisguisedByWords **


End file.
